Heart Before Blood
by Devivoododoll
Summary: ..currently being revised and reposted..What would happen if Sesshoumaru had caught wiff of Kagome before Inuyasha her first time out of the well? And what could this emotionless demon lord want with her? fates will be flipped...
1. I think not!

Authors note: I am currently completely redoing this story, chapter by chapter. The summary will let you know what chapters I have reached so far, you know where I am. I would advise you to only read the chapters I have redone because I dare say you might other wise find yourself terribly confused. Moving on, please enjoy this story as it will be a very long and compelling one indeed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything relative to it. (Other then this story mind you)

HEART BEFORE BLOOD  
It had been raining for days now. Cold winds swept through the town as if hell its self was covered in ice. Her classes had been unbearable. It seemed to her that a bad mood had replaced itself among everyone along with the cold weather. Because of this, Kagome had given up trying to talk to anyone at all and kept to herself for the past week. Oddly enough, she seemed not to mind the change.

Walking home from her bus stop had always been something she hated for the simple fact that she never liked walking, and today was no different. Her father had seemed rather edgy this morning and her mother had avoided eye contact with her. At first she thought it had been a fight between the two, but she quickly dismissed that thought. Her parents NEVER fought. They had the typical perfect marriage. Yes, they had there occasional disagreements, but never an actual fight. So why were they acting so strange?

If only she had known.

When she got home, her mother and father were sitting in the living room talking to some strange man over tea. This confused Kagome because her parents were never the type of people to just accept strange men into there home. Come to think of it, they never had people over to visit in the first place. There shrines remote location gave them little opportunity to really associate with fellow residents of their town. Who was this man? Possibly a family member? Yes, that must be it.

However, setting her school bag down by the door and discarding her shoes, she crept into the living room hoping to be informed as to what was happening. By the instant expression on her mothers face, it was not good.

"Ah, Kagome! Please come in and have a seat. We were just discussing you."

Kagome looked at the strange man who now held a fake smile plastered onto his face. Against her better judgment, she crossed the short space between her and her parents and sat beside them. As soon as she took her seat, her mother gave her one of those ' I'm sorry ' looks and made a small gesture towards the stranger.

"This is Mr.Cansion. He is here from a very important school in America. He wants to take you back with him to attend a very important school that will give you a wonderful education abroad and help you develop your miko abilities." Her mother finished, looking drained as if it took all of her energy to say it out loud.

Kagome simply started at her mothers face blankly as if waiting for this information to process. When it did, she felt a thousand and one questions rise within her and she will be damned if she was going to keep them inside. Her ocean blue eyes turned to a storm at sea as she stood up, knocking over the tea onto Mr. Cansion, much to her satisfaction.

"What the hell are you talking about? Do you honestly think I'm going to leave my home and my family to go off to your stupid boarding school? I have no miko abilities! Just because my great-great grand- something or another was one dose not mean I am!"

Kagome finished her ranting, almost gasping for breath. She was shocked at herself for what she had just done. She had no clue as to why she went off like that. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that because she was the first girl in her family scene the last miko, everyone expected her to be one and she always was pressured into it. But as she looked around, she knew she was not the only one shocked at her actions. Her father had rose also and looked back and forth between her and Mr. Cansion almost expecting him to yell at her while trying to dry the tea off of his close and mumbling small apologies under his breath. Her mother held a shocked look open her face although if kagome was not mistaken, it was also a look of pride. As for Mr. Cansion, he looked as though he would explode at any moment.

After the shock was gone, Kagome felt a new emotion swell within her. Fear. Fear of being taken away and the sadness that her family would allow it compelled her to take her next course of action. This was her chance. Before any of them could further react to her outburst, she stole one last glance back at her mother and ran out of the house. She had no real idea of where she was going or why she was running but she had a feeling that staying there for another minute would seal her fate. She ran down the shrine steps and into what looked like the small pathway to her ancestor's old graves. Her mind was clouded and tears blurred her vision. She didn't know where she was going. And at that point, it didn't really matter. Just moments ago she was still safe and secure and now she was being handed off to some smug old man from America for her so called "powers"?

Her thoughts drifted back to her family sitting in the living room. Her mother was probably a mess trying to calm her father, who no doubt, was out chasing her right now. But it would be an hour or so before they found her. No one ever came to these grounds anymore. Maybe she had over reacted? Maybe she wasn't being fair and giving them the benefit of the doubt. Then again, who would send there daughter over seas to some place she was sure they knew nothing about with some mysterious man? She was regretful and angry all at once.

The wind was blowing more fiercely now, and the clouds that had been threatening to let loose all day finally gave way as small droplets of icy rain begin to fall.

Dear god, what had she done?

A.U: well, there is the first chapter. Completely revised. I hope you find it to your liking. I will be redoing all of the chapters in this story, and might in the process, completely redo the story. It will have the same basic plot, but I want to give it something I felt it was missing. Please review and let me know what you think. Is it a good change or has it taken a dive for the worse? The next revision should be up soon.


	2. shocking really

Authors note: here is chapter two. Completely revised. Still slightly short but It moves along the plot well enough. Fluffy will come in soon.

D: I do not own Inuyasha.

CHAPTER TWO: FINDING THE JEWEL

Kagome walked slowly down the little hidden pathways that twisted into the family cemetery. She had calmed down quite a bit. Now that she had had a few moments to relax, her out burst seemed silly, although she was still extremely upset about the whole matter. Honestly, sending her off to America? Now that was just horrible to think about.

The rain had been holding steady but was beginning to come down harder. When she reached the old grounds, it was clear that it had not been visited in a very long time. The area was surrounded by high stone walls, which Kagome couldn't ever hope to see past. They had been overgrown, as were much of the grounds, with vines and assorted shrubbery. Even the ancient graves were not spared the overgrowth of weeds. In the upper right corner of the area, there stood an old wooden shack, which was once a small offering temple; although she doubted by its conditioned that it had been used for decades. The beams in the roof were rotted and brittle from years of neglect and harsh environments. The outer walls were a faint rusted color, revealing that it had once been painted red, but the gods only knew how long ago it had been. After all, the thing didn't even have a door on it. Rotted off most likely.

But she wasn't left with more time to ponder the situation as the heavens opened up and within seconds sheets of rain were falling down upon her and drenching her uniform. With a slight hesitation, she ducked for the only shelter she could see. The old shrine.

Rushing through the small door, she was immediately surprised at how dry the inside was. In fact, she was down right puzzled seeing as how three of the room beams were missing. But not a speck of water was on the floor, save the ones that were now falling from Kagomes cloths. Looking around, she almost forgot why she had been forced into this little place. As far as she could remember, she had never been in here. Sure, she had seen it as a child a few times when a family member had died and was buried here. But her attention was usually centered on the mysterious statue in the middle of the grave yard of a relative from long ago, who by legend had possessed wonderful miko abilities. It had always fasinated her as a child. But at that thought, she was brought back to reality. After all, it was that damn ancestor who was to blame for her parents believing she had the same abilities.

Trying to forget her renewed anger, she scanned the small shrine while absently trying to ring out her hair. The walls were plain, and just as rotted with the same rusted color of faded paint. Towards the far wall, there was a humble alter with small copper dishes holding what looked like years old offerings of rice. There also sat many remains of incense which would have been customary for offerings back in the olden days.

And laying right in the middle of the room was a narrow stone well, of which the bottom cold not be seen.

For some reason it took her a minute for any thought to process, and when it finally did, all she could think was that this was a very odd place for a well.

"Why would they have a well in the middle of a temple shrine?" she asked out loud, almost as if expecting an answer.

Her curiosity, as it always had, got the better of her and she cautiously made her way forward the few steps to the well. Peering down, a cold chill ran through her spine as her eyes traced their way down into the blacks depths. She couldn't help but wonder what was down there, but the feeling of the hair on the back of her neck standing on end was enough for her to abandon any thoughts of exploring. After all, she should be getting away from this place. She knew if she went back to the house her father would force her go, and keep her form leaving to run away. She should be spending these free moments figuring out where the hell she should go.

With this thought in her mind, she abruptly turned on her heal, uttering "I wish I could be anywhere then here" with a mournful look upon her face.

As if waiting for those magic words, kagomes chest started to burn and before she knew what was happening lavender light formed in front of her. So stunned by what she was seeing, kagome took a step backwards in hopes of gaining distance from this glowing light. However, in her obvious shock, she had forgotten that the only thing behind her was the eerie well.

And so, it all seemed to happen in slow motion. Kagome felt herself falling backwards as panic quickly took over. The lavender light seemed to follow her down into the depths and she reached out as if it would save her from this horrid reality. The area around her blurred as the darkness engulfed her. She could her nothing but her own fear. She could feel nothing but her self falling deeper.

And then, pain shot from the base or her neck up into her head. It only registered for a moment that she had hit something before her vision went blank.

A.U: alright, so what do you think? Better then before? Worse? Let me know please either way, I am hungry for your thoughts! Ill keep revising as fast as possible. I mean hey, I got these first two chapters out within an hour and a half. Not bad, right? Please review and I hope you enjoy.


	3. Scent of confusion

Authors note:  
Thanks to everyone who is reviewing! It's a huge confidence booster to me. People like it so far so let's hope it stays that way. And I don't own Inuyasha! Jackasses.

HEART BEFORE BLOOD: CHAPTER THREE

it was warm. She could feel the rays of what she presumed to be the sun shining down upon her still wet form. But she didn't dare open her eyes. For she remembered the tumble into that old well and that strange light. What if there was a horrible monster waiting for her when she opened her eyes? What if that fall had killed her and she was dead?

After a few moments of wiggling her limb to find they still worked and another few minutes thinking that this really wasn't getting her anywhere, she decided to brave the unknown and open her eyes.

She was immediately greeted with the site of a wonderfully blue sky. Small white puffy clouds floated carelessly over top, letting the bright mid day sun shine through. It took Kagome by surprise, because she had at least known it should have been raining. And she definitely knew there was a shack above her when she fell.

"Did I really hit my head that hard?" Kagome whispered out loud, and found she was rather startled by the sound of her own voice.

Still dazed, she pulled herself up into a sitting position once she noticed that she had been laying on her back, with her feet sprawled rather ungracefully into the air. Glancing around her, she was met with four small dirt walls. Obviously, a pit. But not the same cold stone one she had fallen into. So, where was she?

Kagome stood with a bit of effort, rubbing the nape of her neck where she felt a light twinge of pain. Ignoring it for the moment, she did her best to pull herself out of this 'pit' and up onto what she hoped to be her ancestor's burial grounds. But upon doing so, she was taken back but the new land.

There were no cracked tomb stones. There were no overgrown stone walls. Instead, there stood a clear grass opening surrounded by tall, aged trees. There leaves were turned towards the sky, and a soft breeze convinced the branches to sway with a small sigh.

She knew every little of where she was, and what she was seeing. But she knew one thing for sure. As she numbly tried to wring the water from her uniform and close her gaping mouth, Kagome knew she was no longer home.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Trees were whipping past his expressionless face. His poison claws extended, his mind set. Birds flew in every direction to avoid him. Small worm demons and others of the sort scattered across the ground looking to escape. He paid no attention. He was after something much bigger. The sent had caught his attention. As it did all of the other larger youkai in the area. It was a human scent. One he was not familiar with. On a normal occasion he would have paid no mind to such a trivial thing but it had appeared so suddenly and it was mixed with a different scent. The scent of power. He was compelled to it. Almost as if something was forcing him. But he had resisted. He was not some weak hanyou like his ignorant half brother that had no doubt fled towards it like a fly to a flame. Surly, one who can not resist a simple demon call was weak. No, he had come of his own will. He was, after all, the lord of the western lands. He was Sesshoumaru.

Ignoring all of the other youkai who were answering to the call, he took another deep breath of the scent. She was female. She also reeked of fear and confusion. But the power was there. Only slightly faded. Again, he continued his movement. Trees passed his vision as he got closer. He was almost upon her. Then, stopping as he reached a clearing, he simply stared ahead of him. Standing there, her back towards him was the cause of the forest distraction. Allowing his silver hair to be brushed away from his face by the breeze that had picked up, he glanced over her unawareness of him.

She was weak. That was obvious. Only the lingering scent of power convinced him this was his target. It had all happened so fast. One moment he was hunting in the lands west of his primitive brothers forest, and the next he was chasing after this unknown source of power.

His eyes quickly scanned the surroundings. Other demons were gathering around the edge of the forest, battling there craving for this girl and there fear of him. There many eyes were gleaming with anticipation and hunger, almost unable to control themselves.

Once again, pathetic.

He knew not where this power had really come from, or why it had erected such a craving in the pit of his stomach, but either way this distraction could not be ignored. Such a power that could make him react in such a way. He would rather turn around and not be bothered with this human breed. But he also knew if he did not claim this power, some one else would. And that was simply not acceptable.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

It had been a rather uneventful day. He was no closer to the lands he desired. He was no closer to the goals he had established.

But something happened then that shocked him out of his trance.

There he was, sitting quietly in his private abode, meditating away what was originally a very boring day, when he felt it. Rather suddenly, there came a surge of want. His entire body ached in that moment for something he could not place a name to. He was almost forcibly compelled into the western direction. And mixed with this sudden surge of feelings, was the unmistakable scent of power.

Had he been a normal demon, he would have leapt into the air like a rabid bore and charged into the said direction without a second thought. But he was above that. The only effect left was a lingering uneasy feeling and a curiosity that he burned to quench.

Puzzled, and yet highly intrigued, he stood from his comfortable sitting position and made his way into the next room, and continued his way through the house towards the front gates.

"Lord Naraku?" came an innocent voice of a confused servant as he made his way past the shield barrier rather quickly and into the thick, dark forest before disappearing completely.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

A.U: interesting, no? Review and let me know what you think. I have high hopes for this story. The more reviews, the more I write. Ja ne.


	4. Hello fluffy!

HEART BEFORE BLOOD: CHAPTER FOUR

Kagome was a little unsure how she had come to notice the small beady eyed creatures lurking in the trees not far from where she stood. She had simply been trying to make sense- and sense at all- of just what had happened. When her mind finally yelled at her in frustration, she had noticed that small shadows were moving along the forest border, and if she was not mistaken, they were all watching her.

Or were they? For at that exact moment, there came a slight chill crawling its way up her spine. The feeling you only get when you're being watched, and it wasn't coming from the creatures before her. No, it was something much more menacing.

The birds had stopped chirping. They now flew above the thick forest canopy in a giant flock, soaring out of sight. The whole forest had taken on an air of silence, as if in suspense, waiting for the static energy in the atmosphere to subside.

Kagome turned, before she knew what she was doing. The damp pleats in her skirt fanned out around her, mimicked by the deep ebony locks of her hair. For a moment, nothing registered. She simply stood there, her hands clutched together as a small childes would be. Her eyes were large and indifferent. The sun still shown, warming the skin just beneath her white uniform top, burning away any last drops of water. Yes, in that moment, everything was still alright.

Until her eyes fell upon him.

His face looked as if it were chiseled out of the finest marble. The Romans would have been envious. A strong jaw line curved its way to two light purple strips pointed inward on both cheeks showing a youthful looking mouth. On his forehead, where a third eye would be, was a purple crescent moon. His eyes, as she had noticed before, were cold and indescribable. Like the rest of his face, they were emotionless.

Most of his body was covered in a long, white kimono with a simple red pattern embroidered onto them. But what could be seen of his flesh was the same as his face. He was pale, that she knew. His nails were long like talons with a light green tint to them. ...And his hair. What beautiful hair he had. It came to the middle of his legs maybe. Strait, with a shine she had never seen before. And the color was pure white, almost a silver glint to it. All together he was beautiful.

But from his eyes she knew he was like a rose. So beautiful and almost god like to look at. But on touch and thorns will spill your blood with grace. She did not know what to do. Should she just stand there and wait for him to make the first move? Even if she did want to run, Kagome knew her feet would never listen. All she could do was wait.

At first there was nothing. No sound, no screaming, no movements. And then, before she knew he had moved, he was upon her. Towering over her. He studied her for a few moments, taking her in with his unforgiving eyes. And then, once again, she gave into blackness.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

It was pathetic, really, the way her face had taken on the look of fear when she turned around. He had expected her to scream, to run. Something like the other humans he had come in contact with. But she didn't, which made him even more curious as to where she came from. Her cloths were something he had never seen before, and he only slightly noted that they were damp and clinging to her bodies every curve. She seemed to be looking him over. So he took this time to do the same.

She had to have been around a young age. 15 seemed correct. Her hair was like the wings of a black raven, sprawled down her back and the tips slightly curled for the water. She wore a small piece of cloth around her waist which was a forest green. Her top was covered, although now visible from the water, by a white long sleeved cloth. From the looks of it, there were also small dirt spots here and there like she had fallen. Here fingers, which were curled around themselves, were slim and slightly pale. Her lips were drained of color, presumably from the obvious shock he had given her.

There were only three things that stood out to him about her. One was her eyes. Although they were clouded with fear, the deep vibrant blue shone as if trying to light a dark shadow. Unless you were a demon, which she was clearly not, blue eyes were not a common thing in humans. The second thing was her cloths. So strange were they that his eyes kept drifting to them which were rather annoying seeing how she was practically exposed. He could think of a lot of better things to be doing then looking at the body of a female human. The third, and most important thing about her, was the scent she was still giving off. It was a normal female scent mixed with… Lavender...and the most intriguing part. Power.

The scent had faded considerably sense he had first caught wind of it. The first time it was strong, very strong. He had first assumed it was a powerful youkai come to challenge him of his lands. But he would have noticed it sooner. This scent had drifted to him slowly, almost as if teasing his senses. He remembered wanting to chase it. Clam it for himself. Feed off it. But being as powerful as he is, it was simple to resist it. Although, not as simple as it should have been. That's what made him come. That fact that something so trivial had taken him more energy then it should have. Surly, his findings were equally surprising.

He took in another deep breath of her scent and noticed right away that there was some other scent mingled with hers. Something belonging to another demon. He was coming. He knew instantly that he was not the only one who had felt the drawing of this... girl. Others would come for her. Come for this power. Weaker demons who were not capable of thinking for them self and would tear her apart at first glance would also join in hopes of a feast. He knew they hungered for this power. He could not deny that he felt it to. Deep down he was ignoring the urge to taste that power, much like them. But he would not lower himself to that level. He could fight the instinct his demon blood was sending him. It was nothing really. More like a nagging fly around your eyes. Nothing that cant be killed with a simple flick of the wrist. But now was not the time for thinking of these things. They were coming. He was coming. While they posed no threat to him, the girl was completely defenseless. They would be feasting on her heart in a mater of minutes. This would not due. He did not have enough time to evaluate her. No. He was not finished with her. They would not have there fill until he did. As if stating the final sentence of an argument with himself he thought one thing before rushing before her. One last look at her confirmed any speculation he might have had about her being the source of power he felt.

That scent was driving him wild.

So he wasted no further time in giving her a quick blow the back of her head, which had the desired effect as she fell limp into his body. Scooping her up, none to gently, he made his way rather quickly to his home in the west.

Yes, he needed more time to study this girl, although he had a nagging feeling she was going to be more trouble then she was worth.

A:U- so this is the end of the chapter. Once again, rather short, but that's just how I tend to write. Always to eager to get the next chapter up. So please review, I am really dying to know what you all think. It's my life's blood, and I'm hungry for more.


	5. Home Sweet Home

HEART BEFORE BLOOD: CHAPTER FIVE

he had seen it all. He was not oblivious to the fact that Sesshoumaru had un-doubtfully noticed his presence, hence the rash decision of taking her with him. But it was but a small set back. He had gotten a chance to view this being of power, and was quite shocked to find it was nothing but a human girl. But there was not mistake, the scent that was still hanging faintly in the air assured him this was what he had been drawn to. And for a human, she was rather attractive, a simple beauty that was hard to find these days. Her raven black hair and deep blue eyes had caused a ripple of feeling in his lower abdomen. Oh yes, this little prize would not be in Sesshoumarus possession for long. He would make sure of that.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"Come on people! The master approaches! You know how he is about timing! Hurry up!"

Loud calls echoed through the long stone corridors of the castle. People could be seen scurrying about with random tasks. Woman passed by, there hair in a loose bun and smudges of dirt on there nose from dusting and gathering things. Men passed with stern looks about there face, carrying large baskets of cloth and food. It was always this way right before the master returned home. He was a neat freak, and rather picky about how things appeared.

Sango hovered over several boiling pots, sweat on her brow and a concerned look on her face.

"You know Miroku, it would help if we had a little more of a warning before he arrived!"  
She yelled, giving him a death glare as he shuffled his way over to her.

"There there, don't worry. The master never comes down here anyway" he replied, mater of fact, placing his hand firmly around her backside.

"BAKA! LEACH! PERV!"

WWhat soon followed was a scene of Miroku sprawled across the floor, a hand mark on his face. Sango above him, twitching and looking as though she were ready to chop off his head and everyone else shaking theirs in disapproval.

"Come on! Look alive! The masters about to enter the castle! Take your places people."

The call echoed through the halls once more, followed by frantic last minute preparations. Candles were lit, seeing how darkness had started to fall and trap the sun once more. Higher servants assembled in a line, facing the great oak carved doors of the castle. The lower class servants slowly fanned out and disappeared into the many hidden doors and small passage ways, not wanting to risk an encounter with the master.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

The grand door swung open, sending the walls vibrating and a shudder down the servant's spine. Scanning them all over, he noted the suppressed surprise at the figure now laying limp by his side. Giving them no mind, he lifted the girl up high enough to lift her feet off the ground. Looking to his left, his eyes fell on an old woman which had been under his service most of her life. It was one of the few servants he knew he could trust.

"Take her to get clean and put her into something respectable. Once she is cleaned and dressed, send her to my quarters." He said in a rather harsh tone. Although, compared to his normal voice, it was soft and patient.

"As you wish my lord" with that and a small nod, she took she unconscious form of Kagome from him and carefully treaded back through several doors and hallways. Returning his gaze forward, he walked with long strides through a door and up three flights of stairs to his cambers. Taking in a deep breath, he sat at his desk, staring into a candles flame. Why had he bothered himself with this girl? Did he really need to study her?

Shaking his head slightly, he cleared his mind of any thoughts of her. Right now, he had other matters to attend to. Turning his attention to his desk, he quickly lost himself in various papers and parchments sprawled out around him.

The light out side had faded, and a rough rain began its battle out side. So much had happened in such a short amount of time. And yet, so much still threatened to unfold tonight. Neither of them could possible imagine what the fates had in store for them.

Authors note:

What do you think? If you happened to read this story before hand, you will notice that this is completely different then it's original. I hope you enjoy it none the less. Please read and review, it keeps me going. Ja ne!


End file.
